Twisted Romance 2011
by Draike Clymer
Summary: After The Great Wish, Link is now lost in a world of women...Literally. All the girls from across time are gathered together, and they are ALL in love with Link. What is he to do...ENJOY IT OF COURSE! the contest starts. Wait, Link is the Prize? Rated MA!
1. Welcome to the Party!

***Alright, so this is the second story that im going to start uploading. Just going to see which of the 2 get more popular. ^.^**

****This is a rewrite of an older story, but with my own spin, ive modernized it, and rewrote the whole work, just with the same story basis.**

*****Hope everyone enjoys, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

*****OMFG*****

'Knock knock'

"Who's there?" Asked Link. He was currently sitting on the edge of his bed, polishing his sword. Placing it back in the scabbard, he sat it down and turned toward the door. "Who is it", he asked again? There was still no answer from the mysterious visitor. Imagining that it couldn't be anyone of mal-intention, he slowly walked to the door and cracked it open.

As he opened the door, he had quite a jolt of surprise. The beautiful Princess Zelda was now standing in his doorway. Wearing her long purple and white dress, trimmed in gold. Her long golden hair flowed down her back. She glowed with radiance. She had a nice body, but nothing that Link hadn't seen before. He had a slight idea of what she was doing here.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked with an innocent look.

"Oh, uh, make yourself at home." Link said, with a somewhat dazed look on his face.

"Thank you, I will." Zelda retorted, in a slightly lowered voice. She quietly entered the small, but clean room.

"So, where's Navi?" She asked as she slowly glided towards the small bed.

"She's sleeping right now" Link said, as he motioned toward the shelf on which Navi had fallen asleep. She lay there now, completely unaware that anyone had entered the house. Zelda stared at her for a short moment, then turned her attention again on Link.

"So...how's Epona doing?" She asked gracefully sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Giving her a curious look, Link replied, "Malon's taking care of her for me right now, she'll be coming by sometime this week to drop her off." Staring at Zelda again, Link slowly began walking toward her, just slightly out of her reach.

"Is there anyone else around?" She asked, peering around the room.

"Nope, no one but the two of us" Link said, and swayed slightly on his feet, edging a little away from her.

"Oh Link, just imagine!" Zelda shrieked. Then remembering the sleeping Navi right above her, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "You and I... Alone together. I was hoping this is what would happen, wishing the entire way here. Now it's CAN happen!" Zelda shrieked again, leaning quickly forward and snatching Link's hand, pulling him back toward her. He tried to pull out of her reach, but she was to quick for him. He was pulled slightly forward toward the bed, and toward an anxious princess...

"Oh, so that's why you're here." Link said, as he tried to pull away, and straiten himself up. Rolling his eyes a little, he tried again to stay out of her reach. He was right, thats exactly what he thought she had wanted.

"What's so bad about that? I thought that's what you wanted too!" Zelda asked as the smile was wiped off her face.

"Nothing, nothing at all, of course i do... but... " Link said as he tried to grin at her.

"BUT WHAT!" Zelda screamed as she lunged off the bed and began thrashing at Link. "'Already had that', hmph. 'Already done that. Already seen that'" she mimicked as she stammered closer and closer to Link, finally hitting him in the chest with her fists, screaming all the time. "Already had a princess, done with me now I see, you just want to fuck the farm girl".

"Zelda!" Link grabbed her by the shoulders and ceasing her shaking. "Just stop it, you know none of that is true". He looked down into her eyes, she had started to tear. Just as Link was about to comfort her, there was a knock at the door. The next thing he knew, the door swung open.

"Whats all the yelling about?"

Saria walked in the now open door looking down at a jar of pickles that she was carrying. She was a short girl that look to be about ten years old. She was actually much older, but since she had lived her whole life in the sacred forest, her body had never aged past that of a child. She had dark green hair, almost emerald in color, and it was cut short, just barely over her ears. She wore a green tunic, similar to Link's but shorter, and in the feminine style. Link would have liked her more, as she obviously liked him, but she just looked to much of a child for him to consider doing anything with. Still, she had been his only friend growing up, and he talked to her often; she was a good friend.

Saria giggled softly, "Link could you-" Saria started as she looked up to see Link holding onto Zelda. She made a small shriek at the sight of them and dropped the jar onto the floor, causing a loud crash.

Link then looked her up and down in bewilderment as she stood there with her mouth gaping, starting strait at Zelda. _What is she doing here,_ he thought. _ And why did she bring a jar of pickles?_

"Saria, hi...what are you doing here?"

"Dont change the subject Link! What is SHE doing here!" She shrieked, taking a step toward the two of them. It was at then that Link realized that he was still holding Zelda.

Pushing her away slightly and taking a quick glance at Zelda, he could see that she was already pissed. Link desperately tried to come up with an excuse in his head that wouldn't upset Saria, but would also not made Zelda hit him.

"Saria, its not what you think, honestly-" Link started but she quickly broke in.

"Don't try and lie to me! I know EXACTLY whats going on. That whore is trying to fuck you!" Saria cut in, bursting into tears.

Zelda quickly stood herself erect and walked over to the small girl."Saria, I'm sorry. I didn't think my visiting Link would offend you. But I think you have the situation wrong"._ I also didn't think that you would just barge in like that _She thought.

"Offend me?" Saria said as she looked up into Zelda's eyes. "You think this offends me? No, it doesn't OFFEND me. It DISGUESTS me!"

"What? You're the one who barged in on us without even waiting for an answer! Talk about rude!" Zelda yelled back into her face.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways. You can't have Link because I knew him first, he's all MINE! I guess thats just too bad for you!" Saria snapped back.

"Oh, yeah?" Zelda argued, taking a step backward toward Link.

"Yeah!" Saria said as she slapped Zelda hard in the face.

"Why you little brat!" Zelda yelled as she lunged toward Saria, grabbing at her hair and trying to pull her across the room. Saria was fighting back, scratching and clawing with all her might. Link didn't know what to do. He just stood there watching the two girls fight. Suddenly there was a small knock at the door. Link took the opportunity to get away from the two girls and rushed to answer it. He opened it and stepped outside, quickly closing the door behind him. Malon was standing on his doorstep, staring at him, with a quizzical look on her face. She took a step toward him and then hesitated.

"Umm...hi Link" she mumbled quietly, "What's with all the noise?"

"Umm...nevermind that" Link started, "what are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by to drop Epona off, but if this isn't a good time..." she let her voice trail off.

Link just stared at her for a moment. She was beautiful, it was a simple as that. She had a fair complexion, and long red hair that trailed down to her lower back. Right now it was unkempt, you could tell that she had been working all day, but she still looked magnificent. It would be fair also to say that she had a "nice" body. Exactly what every guy would want. She was shorter than Link, but not nearly as small as Saria. Her face appeared soft, and delicate, yet strong at the same time. she was simply stunning. Every time Link saw her, he had a sudden rush go all the way through his body. He truly believed he could just stare at her all day.

"Uhh...Link?" Malon murmered, poking his chest playfully.

_Damn, zoned out. She is beautiful... _"No, this is a great time" Link lied, "I'm really glad you came by."

She placed one hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a little, still poking him with her other. "Is everything okay Link?"

"Every thing's fin-"

Just then the door burst open and an angry Zelda, pinning Saria under her arm, came ramming through the door.

"What the hell do you think YOUR doing here!" Zelda demanded, pointing a finger directly at Malon's face.

With a look of shock on her face, Malon stammered, "I wasn't doing anything, I just came by to give Epona back, and I wanted to talk to Link"

"Well too bad! I was here first!" Zelda yelled as she threw Saria to the floor. She then turned her anger on Malon, pushing her back from Link.

"What? Does that mean I cant talk to Link? He's my friend too!" Malon replied, picking herself up and taking a step back toward Zelda.

"She wants to fuck Link too!" Saria cried.

"Hey Malon, no matter how hard you try I can rock his world ten times more then you'll ever be able to!" Zelda yelled as Malon backed off from Link.

She blushed slightly at Zelda's words, and took another step back.

"'Hey, Malon, I can rock his world ten times better..'" Saria mumbled, mocking Zelda.

"Why you little bitch!" Zelda screamed as she tackled Saria, pining her again under her arm.

"You two are insane!" yelled Malon, still blushing, "I just came by to talk."

It was at that moment that Malon's shadow twisted on the ground below her. All three girls stopped their arguing and screamed. Link stared at it a moment, then sighed, Just as something hard hit him square in the face.

"Link! Long time no see, how have you been my darling?"

"Midna, what are YOU doing here" Link asked, staring at the little imp, rubbing his head. _ She hits hard_ he thought.

"Well, you see Link dear, I was bored. So I thought it might be interesting to follow this 'farmers daughter' around. Then when she came to see you, I couldnt help but listen in to the whole conversation!" Midna practically cackled at herself. Link loved and hated that laugh at the same time.

"But you know Link", she whispered as she appeared behind him, "I dont think you need deal with any of these...little girls". At that moment Midna transformed, and clung to Link, pressing her now barely covered breasts directly into his face.

Link enjoyed himself for only a brief second before remembering that the other girls were still there, and probably about to pounce on them in a blood rage. He quickly ducked out of Midna's grasp and stepped away from her. _She is gorgeous though_ he thought as he moved further away. She floated only inches off the ground, standing almost his height now. She had beautiful soft pale skin, long orange-blonde hair that trailed down to her lower back. Just long enough to emphasize her lush ass, which was completely exposed. And not to mention those that were just pressed to his face. He smiled a little thinking this. She truly had an amazing figure.

"Whatever!" Saria and Zelda yelled at the same time, letting go of each other and jumping on Midna. Dragging her to the ground, they began to franticly pound on her.

Link just stood there and watched the girls fight, not knowing what to do or how he had gotten into this mess. A minute later Marin come walking down the path. Marin was a very pretty girl, a little shorter that Malon, but with much of the same appearance. She had long red hair, and light skin. She was far from being as chesty as Malon was, but still rather a close resemblance. As she walked by and noticed the girls fighting, she froze and stood there. A second later she was running back the way she had come, as if some great evil was chasing her.

From down the road, the way Marin had ran, Link heard a scream, and then, "hey, where are you going? come back here!"

From back inside the house, Navi was just waking up from her apparent deep slumber. 'Yawn' "What a dream!" Navi grogged as she woke up, spreading her little wings and fluttering around a bit. noticing the open door and no one in the house, she flew outside, then she then noticed the three girls fighting and buzzed franticly around them. "Listen!" Navi called, but no one was responding. "Listen!" she yelled again.

Coming from down the path, someone was running toward them all at a great pace. The speeding person was carrying something with them, and it was screaming. They stopped just before they hit Link.

"Ruto's here!" Ruto cried as she entered the room holding Marin by the legs.

Everyone froze and stood there looking at Ruto. She was a Zora, and that describes a lot. She wore no clothing, mainly because she had nothing to hide. She had pale blue skin, and was very tall, almost taller than Link.

"I have a hostage!" Ruto exclaimed, "and I'll pull out her hair if you don't comply with my demand!"

"Okay, so what is your demand?" Malon asked as she looked up from the girls struggling on the ground.

"Oh, uhh... all of you are being too loud, now I want some 'quiet time' with Link, so all of you need to go away" Ruto said, as if she was unsure of what she was saying.

"And what would you want 'quiet time' with Link for" Zelda asked, with a smug look on her face.

"Because I want some alone time with Link." Ruto retorted as she smiled.

For the first time since Zelda had arrived, there was silence. Then...

"She's trying to fuck him too!" Saria Yelled!

"Bitch!" Zelda yelled as she reached up from the ground and grabbed Malon's dress, ripping it slightly exposing her legs. Surprised, Malon fell into the three girls on the ground and Saria grabbed and began pulling her hair.

"Let me get in on some of the action!" Ruto said as she threw Marin toward them and jumped into the fight.

Marin then jumped onto Ruto's back, hitting her and pounding on her with her fists.

Suddenly there was a cracking kind of sound, and then a loud BANG!

At the shock of the loud explosion, everyone froze in their tracks. Directly in front of Link there were now large clouds of red and green dust. Then suddenly, the beautiful goddesses, Din and Farore, stepped through the smoke. Din had a stunning figure. She was tall and slender, majestic in her movement. As she walked she appeared to glide on air, which in fact sometimes she did. She wore a very revealing skin-tight dancer suit, crimson in color. She had dark skin and long red hair, that swayed perfectly as she moved.

Farore was simply hot! She had the nicest ass that Link had ever seen, and she sported it greatly, always flipping her dress, or holding it tightly to her, just to show it off. Her hair was long and bright green, almost glowing. She appeared the body of a beautiful nineteen to twenty year old, but she acted like she was fourteen. Yet her most dominate feature were her eyes. they were bright and clear, almost colorless. They just seemed to enchant you, posses you, and make you want her!

"And why exactly, were we not invited to this party?" Din questioned.

"What party Din? There can't be a party without me!" Farore announced, looking very smug,which actually suited her. "And- why, hello Link" she said, as she and Din started to move toward him, one on each side, completely cutting him off from the rest of the girls. Din to his left clinging to his arm, pressing her tight body firmly against his. Farore to the right, pressing herself so hard against him, his arm had all but Disappeared between her breasts. By this point, most of which were picking themselves up off the ground and beginning to protest.

"Well, my my! Heeelllloo hottie." Din said as she tapped Link on the nose. She hugged his arm and pressing her tight body against him harder still. Farore made a similar gesture, beginning to rub her body along his.

"Hey that's my hottie!" Zelda yelled at them, taking a challenging step forward.

"What? Are you trying to deny us the right of being with Link?" Farore asked, "I could make him happier than you ever dreamed of 'princess'" Farore smirked.

"Yeah i am! And you better think again honey, I can do SOOO much more for him than you could!" Zelda screamed back at her, taking another step forward, "Now if you don't mind I think you should leave before you get hurt. And that goes for all of you" Zelda said; looking around at everyone, with her nose in the air.

"You bitch!" Malon cried as she yanked Zelda's hair, pulling her back down to the rest of them. At this point Midna appeared again behind Link.

"Dont you think its time we go inside and forget these silly little girls Link?" Midna whispered.

"Oh, I dont think so!" Screamed Saria, grabbing her leg and dragging her back down into the group. The whole fight started up again as Link tried to escape the claws of the nine girls.

Suddenly there was a blast of icy cold wind, and a loud CRACK! Naryu appeared, standing in the middle of all of them.

"Alright, everybody calm down!" Nayru yelled as everybody stopped clawing at each other to stare at her now.

Naryu was cute. Thats all you could say about her. She had beautiful dark blue hair, and average body, and a glowing look of innocence. Link had never really thought of 'doing' much with her just because she seemed too clean. She seemed like the perfect example of the innocent little girl that couldn't be caught doing something wrong. She wore a long blue flowing dress, that was somewhat see through, and yet completely covered body.

"What is the cause of this fight?" Naryu asked as she looked at everyone scuffling on the ground. She motioned for them to stand, and they each began pulling themselves up again.

"I'm in love with Link and all of these CRAZY people won't go away. When I tried to make them, they attacked me." Zelda said with a pout, trying to look as innocent as she could make herself. Even if she wasnt in the presence of a Goddess, this would have been an utter failure.

"We did not you bitch! You started it, you lying whore!" Cried Saria.

"Silence!" Nayru yelled. "So Saria, what do you think happened?" Nayru asked as she looked at Saria.

"Well, I was in my home with nothing to do, and then I saw a jar of pickles and I thought that that would be a good excuse to visit Link. So as I was walking over I was thinking that I would ask Link to open the jar for me. Then after he opened it for me, I was going to try hitting on him." Saria said as she glanced at Link, beginning to get teary-eyed. "But then that bitch ruined the whole plan" she screamed, pointing at Zelda

"How about you, Zelda?" Nayru asked.

"I came by thinking that if by some miracle Link was alone that I could try to um...You know spend some time with him. But then Saria just barged in. I mean, come on? Have you ever heard of knocking?" She asked Saria, staring at her intently as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did knock" Saria retorted.

"Yeah, but then you just came in! Your supposed to wait for someone to say 'come in', don't you know that?

"Of course I know that, but I heard voices and I wanted to make sure that no one else was fucking Link. And i got here just in time!"

"Okay, everyone...Silence! When I direct you, you may speak, until then, be quiet!"

"Who made you boss Naryu?" Zelda asked

"I did, because I'm apparently the only one here that isnt out of their mind! Now, what about you Malon?" Nayru asked, as she glanced in her direction, completely ignoring Zelda.

"Link had asked me about a week ago to do some training with Epona. So naturally I accepted. Then today I came by to drop her back off, and I figured that Link and I could be alone for a while, and we could talk. I havn't seen him in a while." Malon said, "and when I got here, I was attacked by those crazy bitches!" she said, sticking her tongue out at Zelda and Saria. "Not to mention that one has been stalking me!" she screeched pointing a finger at Midna.

"Midna?"

"I was simply bored. Then I decided what a better way to spend my time that to seduce my dear Link". Midna replied with a smirk.

"Navi, what is your point of view?" Naryu asked, getting mildly annoyed at the inconsistency in the girls stories.

"I was asleep, so I really don't know how it started. All I remember is waking up to shouting girls. I tried to tell them to listen, but nobody would listen. No one EVER listens to me!" Navi said as she hovered above the ground.

"Huh? What was...nevermind. Marin, what about you?" Nayru asked.

"I had nothing to do, so I decided to see what Link was up to tonight. I was had just gotten to here when everyone started yelling, and screaming, and attacking each other. So naturally, I turned and ran, I wasnt going to have any part in that. When I was just a little ways down the road, I ran into Ruto. I said I was sorry, but instead of letting me go, she grabbed me and ran back to Link's house. Then she threatened to KILL me!-"

"I did not threaten to kill you, just hurt you really bad..." Ruto cut her off.

"I don't care anymore, all of you keep quiet! Din, what is your excuse for such absurd behavior?" Naryu questioned.

"Farore and I were just minding our own business in the heavens and then we thought that everyone down here were trying to have a party, they were making so much noise. So we thought, what kind of party can they have without us? So we-

"Doesn't anyone want to know what I think happened?" Ruto cut in.

"NO!" all the girls shouted at once.

"Anyways, like I was saying... What kind of party would it be without us. We decided to go see what kind of action was going on down there. But when we got here and saw that total hottie Link was here. We couldn't keep our hands off him!" Din started to move toward him again.

Malon gave her a VERY dirty look, and she backed away again.

"Then the blonde told us that he was hers and that we had no right to touch him." Din explained. "And you know that just made me want him more!"

"Okay, I think I see it all now. Everyone be quiet for a minute". Naryu said as she sat down silently, and began to think. "There... is only one way to settle this argument I think. Everybody meet at Saria's house in half an hour. If your not there, then you shall be disqualified from the events about to take place." Nayru announced, raising her voice only slightly.

Ruto's eyes shot open as Nayru finished speaking, "what eve-"

"SHUT UP!" the girls screamed in unison cutting her off.

"Really though, what event are you talking about Nayru?" Din asked with a shrug.

"You will all just have to be there to find out I guess" Nayru smiled.

So all the girls agreed to meet at Saria's at the set time.

"Link you needn't be there tomorrow, but we will be meeting you sometime afterwords tomorrow to explain to you what is going on. I believe you will thoroughly enjoy yourself. Just wait here for us", Nayru Smiled.

Link nodded his head as the ten girls left him in peace. Malon was the last to leave. As she was stepping through the door, she looked back at Link and winked at him.

_What are they up to know?_ he thought.

*****OMFG*****

**So thats the first Twisted Romance 2011! again i hope everyone enjoys it. I loved reading the first time as a fan, and I loved adding to it even more.**

**once more, please review!**

**-Draike Clymer**


	2. Contest! Ten girls, one door?

***Okay, here's the second chapter. Its not as good as the first one, but it has its moments. Its mainly just info for the rest of the story.**

****PLEASE REVIEW! For those that have, I LOVE YA!**

*****OMFG*****

Roughly two minutes had past since the girls has left Links house, and they were all standing outside of Saria's place waiting for Nayru to finish...whatever it was she was doing.

"Wait a minute" exclaimed Saria, "This is MY house, I can enter if I feel like it." As she took a step forward, the other girls did the same. Turning back toward them she said "you all just wait here, ok?"

Screams of the other eight girls echoing behind her, Saria quickly ran up and grabbed the door handle. The moment she touched it, all fell silent, just for a second in time as she was lifted off her feet. Somehow she was floating in mid air. Din grined, Farore shielded her eyes, Midna and Zelda ducked. Just in time too, as Saria was promtly hurled back at the group slamming the rest of the girls smack in the face.

"NONE SHALL ENTER UNTIL THE TIME HAS PASSED!" Nayru's voice bellowed from within the tiny house.

"Wow, I guess she's serious, we better just wait here", giggled Farore.

"Ouch, my head..." Saria mumbled, standing back up trying to straited herself.

"Your head! what about mine!" Ruto screamed.

This outbreak caused most of the girls to scream back and forth at each other for the next twenty six minutes. At that time, the door creaked open.

"Woohoo! I'm going to be the first one in!" Zelda screamed, jumping at the door.

"Like hell you are!" Malon pressed in, grabbing at her arm.

"Shut the fuck up you whore!" Saria ragged back, tackling the both and causing a jam in the door.

At this Malon lunged for Zelda again, almost knocking her through the door. Ruto had already grabbed ahold of Marin and slammed them both into Din and Farore, knocking them into Midna who had been standing directly in front of them. This caused the whole lot to fall into the pile of screaming girls, suficently wedging the group in the door, unable to move.

At that moment, Mido comes jogging up to the house. Seeing all the girls crammed in the door, he did the only logical thing he could. He stopped in front of the group of girls jammed in the door and stared for just a second, looking at each one of them. Eyes widening, he noticed that Malon's dress had fallen up over her slightly, and she was scruntched in the middle of the group, bare ass exposed between the group. Mido smiled, and rubbed his hands together for a second, then slapped Malon HARD on the ass, causing her to scream and all the girls to jar free, seperating them enough to fall into the room. He then casually walked into the house as if nothing had happened.

"Hmm...well I'm glad everyone could make it" sighed Naryu.

"What the hell was that about? And what is Mido doing here?" Malon screamed, blushing slightly, as she attempted to climb over everyone to get into Saria's house.

"He's just being perverted!" Saria commented.

"Well he didn't have to slap MY ass!" Malon screamed in Mido's face.

"But you were right there in the middle. Your ass was the best target", Mido responded with a strait face and a sigh.

"Would everyone PLEASE shutup!" Nayru demanded.

'SILENCE'

"Okay, I'm assuming that you all know why we're here-" Nayru started.

"Oh, oh, I don't!" Mido said bouncing up and down with his hand in the air.

"Um, may I ask what you are doing here?" Nayru questioned.

"Well, I um, saw that everyone was at Link's house a bit ago, and then i heared a couple of the girls say something about a contest as they were leaving...and I'm just a total fan of Link, and, so, I um... thought this was a Link fan club or something, so, I... uh... you know..." Mido said.

"OH MY GOD, HE'S GAY!" Zelda screamed in horror.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The rest of the girls added in.

"Hey, you guys aren't very nice..."Mido said as he looked to the ground.

"Well..." Nayru started, as she flipped through a stack of papers that she had been holding since everyone entered the house, "let me see. Hmm... the contest doesn't say anything about not being able to be a guy..."Nayru mumbled.

"What? There has to be something!" Zelda insisted, running up to Nayru and grabbing at the papers in her hands.

Ripping the pages back from Zelda, Nayru said, "actually there's nothing. All the rules state is that you have to be somewhat in love with Link." Nayru said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Hey, Zelda if I were you, I wouldn't worry about it. I mean now you have a chance of making it to the second round!" Saria retorted.

"BITCH!" Zelda screamed through her teeth in anger.

"Will you two ever stop?" Nayru said hoping they would get her point.

"FUCKING WHORE!" Saria yelled back, with a smile on her face.

"I said, Will YOU TWO EVER STOP?" Nayru screamed. This time they seemed to understand her.

"Now, here is how this is going to work. There will be nine rounds with one elimination each round-

"Huh?" Mido interupted.

"Then after the nineth round..." Naryu ignored him, "there will be only two remaining contestants. Then there will be a final three rounds. At the end of those three rounds, Link will make his final decision. Am I understood?" Nayru asked.

"Yes" everyone replied in unison.

"No" Mido replied.

Sighing, Nayru looked at Mido. "Okay, Mido, if you insist on taking part in this, then here is what we are doing. There is going to be a contest to decide who get to, um... have Link. Since no one can have a civil conversation around here..." she said throwing a death stare at Saria and Zelda. "So, a contest is the best way of doing this I think."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, so here are the instructions. I have made a detailed list of each round so that everyone will understand the rules. Cheating will NOT be tollerated!" again, flaring her eyes at Saria and Zelda.

Zelda cringed a little, _they almost look like fire..._

Saria just smiled.

She then passed out the neatly written forms to everyone, and started reading the rules, followed by the round descriptions.

Round 1: *Dinner at My Place* You know that saying the way to a man's heart is through his stomach? Well, we're going to test that theory. You are to prepare a dinner for Link to share with you. You will expect Link at you house at 7:00 pm and you will have until 10:00pm. Outside of dinner, the rules do not clarify what else can or can't go on. So that will be left up to the host. Be sure to make it a nice night, for some of us, this will be the first time that we are spending time alone with Link, so lets make it special. The only rules to this particular round are as follows.  
>1] There will be NO interfearence with the other contestants while on their turns.<br>2] There must be food of some sort served.  
>3] The contestants will take their turns alphabetically. (Din, Farfore, Malon, Marin, Midna, Mido, Naryu, Navi, Ruto, Saria, and Zelda).<br>Good luck to everyone!

Round 2: *Lover's Lane* Everyone is to meet at Lover's Lane at 7:30 pm here we will all get half an hour 'alone' with Link. You are only allowed to wear a one piece bathing suite that shows absolutely NO mid-drift! The night will conclude once everyone has had thier 'turn'. Once again we will be going in alphabetical order.

Round 3: *The Museum* YAWN, we're all thining the same thing. What can we possibly 'do' at the museum to win Link over? Museums are boring! WRONG! Here Link will be able to see which girls can and can't make a boring situation more 'enjoyable'.

Round 4: *Lunch* Here, each girl will get to take Link out for lunch at the restaurant of her choice. Here Link will see who he 'clicks' with socially.  
>1]You will have from 12:00 pm to 1:00 pm.<br>2]There again will be absolutely NO interearence while someone is taking thier turn.

Round 5: *The Pool* Yes yes. Even the sweetest of boys are perverts, and that includes Link. Here he will be able to see your whole body. You may wear any bathing suite that you desire. Here we are renting an indoor resort pool complete with hot tubs. The night will begin at 10:00 pm and end at 1:00 am.  
>1] You must be on time. Once we lock the doors and enter we will not come back for you.<br>2] You MUST wear a bathing suit. Not simply just come nude.

Round 6: *The arcade* Yeah, boring, right? Not for Link! This one he gets to enjoy, and each remaining girls job this time around is to make sure he enjoys it to the fullest! Nothing funny here, just have fun! The night will start at 9:00 and go until midnight.

Round 7: *Sushi Bar* Instead of going to a sports bar we've decided to do something a little more erotic. So for the rest of our lucky contestants it will be eating sushi, doing karaoke, and socializing! Your evening will begin at 7:00pm and end at 10:00 pm.

Round 8: *The Club* Four lucky contestants will get the chance to prove to Link why he wants them. Whether it's on the dance floor or in the back rooms, the magic of the night is up to you. Have fun...cough...  
>1] Your late night will begin at 11:00pm and end around 3:00 am.<br>2] You are allowed time alone with Link, if he agrees to it. NO arguing amoung each other.  
>3] Dont kill each other.<p>

Round 9: *Sleepover* Time to get a little more 'intimate'. We are down to the wire here, only three girls left. Its time to try and impress Link with your 'night skills'. Just remember, you aren't alone with him yet. There are no rules this round, but going overboard may end in your elimination. Be careful, and have fun!

Now we only have two contestants left. They will go through these three rounds and one will be our lucky winner at the end!

Round 10a: *Coffee* Yup, you get a morning with Link. Here Link will make his final decision of who he likes to be around socially. You will meet Link at 6:00 am and will depart from him at 8:00 am. Dont be late.

Round 10b: *Torture* Hmm... This will be a fun one. At least for someone it will. You will have to wait and see what this one entails if you are one of the lucky two!

Round 10c: * Alone at Last* Here, you will see your efforts pay off. It will go alphabetically and you will get one hour with Link to do whatever you please. There are absolutely no rules this round, give it all you've got!

At the end of the third round Link will make his final decision and we will be left with one lucky girl.

"Alright, everyone is to meet at Saria's house at 10:00 am. Link will be excepting us at 10:30 am. If anyone is found to have any interaction with Link before 10:30 am tomorrow you will be disqualified! Does everyone understand that?" Nayru questioned, sweeping her gaze through the room.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, but this time with hope in their eyes.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Nayru nodded. "Let the games begin!"

*****OMFG*****

**Thats it, chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing ^.^**

**Next chapter: Dinner at Din's! Can a goddess even cook? You'll have to wait and see!**

**-Draike Clymer**


	3. For Those of you that Found this

Alright, so here's what's been going on.

More or less, i've had a TON of things going on the last couple years, and completely lost any opportunity to write.

Now im back!

I'm going to restart the Twisted Romance series and attempt to get a chapter up once a week.

Comments and followers will help me stay on that goal.

Id like to thank those of you that enjoyed the little bit of the story that i put up the first time around, this time im determined to finish it!


End file.
